Tiering System
Official New Helms Tiering System Tier 11: Lower-Dimensional '11-C:' Point level 0-dimensional Characters '11-B:' Line level 1-dimensional characters '11-A:' Plane level 2-dimensional characters Tier 10: Regular '10-C:' Sub-Human level This category is separated in the following manner: * Low Sub-Human level: ("Low 10-C") Characters that are below an impaired human (e.g. an ant, insect, amoeba, etc.) * Sub-Human level: ("10-C") Characters that are below average humans like babies, small animals, etc. * High Sub-Human level: ("High 10-C") Characters that are only below average humans but because of physical problems, like a person with obesity, a person with dwarfism, etc. '10-B:' Average Human level Normal human characters. '10-A:' Athlete Human level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies. Tier 9: Superhuman '9-C:' Peak Human level * Peak Human: ("9-C") The peak a regular human can achieve. * Street Level: ("High 9-C") Characters or weapons that surpass the peak human limitation/are low Metahumans/Superhumans. This may also refer to animals like bears, lions, etc. '9-B:' Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Very large animals. '9-A:' Room/Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Extremely large animals. Tier 8: Urban '8-C:' Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. '8-B:' City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. '8-A:' Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear '7-C:' Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. '7-B:' City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. '7-A:' Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic '6-C:' Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. '6-B:' Country level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. '6-A:' Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Tier 5: Planetary '5-C:' Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. '5-B:' Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. '5-A:' Large/Multi-Planet level Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Tier 4: Stellar '4-C:' Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. '4-B:' Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. '4-A:' Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Tier 3: Cosmic '3-C:' Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. '3-B:' Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. '3-A:' Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level: ("Low 3-A") Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. *Macroverse level: ("3-A") Characters who can destroy all physical all physical matter within multiple observable universe at full power. The way this can be achieved is through similar means as the aforementioned universe level, but the difference is that the destruction of matter must occur in 2 and any greater finite level of universes. *High Universe level: (High "3-A") Characters who have an infinite degree of 3-dimensional power. Alternately 4-dimensional power that is shown as completely qualitatively superior to 3-Dimensional beings, but is less than universal in scale. Or that allows them to create large parts of a universal continuum. Take note that 4-D power should logically always be superior to countably infinite 3-D power, so characters within this tier are not necessarily comparable. Also take note that we consider most small scale time-space abilities as hax, not as AP. Tier 2: Multi-Universal '2-C:' Multi-Universe level This category is separated in the following manner: *Universe level+: ("Low 2-C") This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. *Multi-Universe level: ("2-C") Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. '2-B:' Multiverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. '2-A:' Multiverse level+ This category is separated in the following manner: *Multiverse level+: ("2-A") Characters who can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. Take note that the universes are technically lined up along a 5-dimensional axis, but that their geometrical size still amounts to 0 within this scale. *High Multiverse level+: ("High 2-A") Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. Characters who can destroy and/or create an uncountably infinite numbers of universes may potentially also be assigned this tier, as their geometrical 5-D size can be higher than 0. Tier 1: Extradimensional '1-C:' Megaverse level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy a more than countably infinite number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale a more than countably infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Megaverse level: ("Low 1-C") 6-dimensional characters. *Megaverse level: ("1-C") 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. *High Megaverse level: ("High 1-C") 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. '1-B:' Hyperverse level 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a superior higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are a more than countably infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Hyperverse level: ("Low 1-B") 12-dimensional characters (That vastly exceed multiversal scale, but are still loosely related to it) *Hyperverse level: ("1-B") Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 12. *High Hyperverse level: ("High 1-B") Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space characters. Take note that even if a character is a more than countably infinite number of times superior to an infinite-dimensional space, or similar, it would still usually only qualify for High 1-B, as long as the character does not transcend the concepts of time and space altogether. '1-A:' Dimensionless level Characters that have no dimensional limitations, and are beyond scientific definition, in the realm of metaphysics. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all tier 1-A characters have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, mere capability to exist in a beyond dimensional domain does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. This category is separated in the following manner: *Dimensionless level: ("1-A") Characters that are beyond all dimensional scale. There are two options in order to qualify for this tier: There should either be a qualitative superiority over infinite dimensions; or the superiority over the concept of dimensions (in general) should be clearly explained. *High Dimensionless level: ("High 1-A") Characters that are extremely powerful compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Take note that being infinitely superior to a regular 1-A character, does not automatically make another character qualify for a High 1-A rating. The ones that do qualify would recurrently be equivalent to Tier 0 characters, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective franchises, and/or some minor limitation. As such, characters with serious weaknesses cannot be High 1-A. Tier 0: Omnipotent '0:' "True Infinity" Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, possibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the concepts of life and death, and their analogues at any level. They have no sort of limitations whatsoever to them meaning that they are truly limitless in all regards. Beings in this tier are required to meet the standards of being omnipresent, omniscient, omnilocked, and have no limitations to them as being above all conceptual ideas such as hunger, drowsiness, etc. Category:Important